Character Approval/Saphneari Tolke
✦⠀⠀⠀PROFILE⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀CONTACT⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀BLOG⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀✦ ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Ariadne and Genevia Tolke were a happy couple. They were both were high-class children, and they both followed the path to nobility... up until Level six in Foxfire. Ariadne and Genevia both wanted to be in nobility when they grew up, but you see, Genevia was a troublemaker. Ariadne attempted to talk her out of her tricks, but Genevia was the beguiler, not Ariadne. Ariadne manifested when she was supposed to be an elite student. A telepath at Exillium. Genevia played pranks on the Magnate of Foxfire all throughout her years. When she manifested as a beguiler at age fourteen is when it started to get really bad. She convinced Ariadne to help her with her playful tricks, no harm intended. An accidental explosion and a tribunal brought both Genevia and Ariadne to Exillium. After two years there, both young women were redeemed and were placed in a low rank in nobility. Ariadne turned out as an Emissary, later on, but Genevia remained a secretary. She helped around until Ariadne hired her to be her own secretary. Then, Saphneari was born. As a young child, she was a little trickster. During her spare time, Genevia would teach her about the big, wide, world, and about tricks, she'd learned at Exillium. At eleven years of age, Saphneari had learned enough to have been at Exillium for a year. She then enrolled at Foxfire. She took Ability Detecting up until Level six and never made it to the Elite Levels. Just didn't manifest. The Tolkes took her to a physician and were assured that she had a strong ability just on the brink of manifestation. Saph's younger sister, Kora, had manifested as a mesmer at age thirteen. She was four years younger than Saph, and the ability conflict created a jealous rivalry between the two. At age twenty-one, Saphneari Tolke manifested as a telepath. What she'd always wanted to be was a keeper, a keeper for the Lost Cities. But, unfortunately, synapses pruned, learning would be hard. As a younger teenager, Saph would have been able to learn much, much, much faster, for ten-sixteen is the window of great possibility in the brain. Now at the age of twenty-three, Saph has a telepathy mentor that has told her that there may be a place in nobility for her. Her dream may ''come true. If Timkin Heks could make it into nobility, why couldn't she? He never went to the elite levels... 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long.' Saph is a quiet woman, focusing on her studies and not much else. She has a temper easily activated, so she often hides away from others. A complete introvert. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Reddish-brown hair, sapphire eyes, pale skin. Her model is Ellen Page. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Saph is a good studier, she works hard for what she wants. Social life, not so much. She wishes that she could be a better friend and create relationships, though. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested as a telepath B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- First approval: Category:Approved